


【博君一肖】纪念日（下）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 36





	【博君一肖】纪念日（下）

当王一博把从剧组带回来的避尘和陈情放到自己眼前时，肖战惊得愣是忘了逃跑。

“你你....”小兔子回头看着慢慢靠近自己的剑柄，这才反应过来踢着腿往旁边蹭，然而轻松地就被制服。

王一博伸手摘下肖战的红发带，让他的头发披散下来，然后用发带在人的脚踝系了个刚好不能挣脱的结。被压在腿上掰开臀瓣，肖战后知后觉地害怕起来。

“蓝湛你不能.....啊呜........”尽管穴口已经充分扩张，剑柄进入的一瞬生理泪水还是不受控地冲出肖战的眼眶。

冰凉的剑柄剐蹭着火热的内壁，凹凸不平的纹路果真如小说中一样折磨得人发疯。肖战禁不住地收紧小穴，突然就被棍子一类的东西敲了屁股。

“啪！”

“唔.....”肖战发出忍痛的喘息，泪眼婆娑地转头看见陈情上的玉穗，“别用这个—啊！”

“魏婴，不听话就要打屁股。”王一博用笛子点着小屁股肿的最厉害的地方，缓缓推动着剑柄，听见人略带满足的轻喘摸索着敏感点，很快就轻车熟路地前前后后推送起来。

“我听话.....啊......别、别.......”肖战想求饶奈何每次都被顶到最深的地方，根本说不到自己想说的话，只能单字往外蹦，“别插......呜.....”

剑柄带着白色的浊液进进出出，几十次下来肖战竟也逐渐习惯了这种掺着痛感的快意，跟着节奏娇喘起来。

“嗯呜......呃啊！”正渐入佳境，肖战猛然感到剑柄离身，自己从腿上扔到床上。伴随着剑柄掉落到地上的声音，屁股被强力扒开，王一博的阴茎就直愣愣地捅了进来。

“呜呜.....”肖战哪受得住这种刺激，当即哭出了声。

“啪！”笛子狠狠地抽在了肿高的小屁股上。

“嗯啊.......”

王一博边打边粗暴地顶撞，小兔子手脚被束缚，扭着腰四处躲闪也无用，只会换来更多的抽打。

连续插了百十来下肖战已经瘫软在床上，任由着王一博胡来也无力动弹一根手指。

“魏婴，叫我。”王一博贴上肖战的后背咬着他的后颈。

“蓝、湛.....”肖战几乎是从牙缝里颤抖着挤出音节。

“不对。”王一博一巴掌扇在身下的小屁股，用力顶了顶前端。

“啊.......蓝二......哥哥.....”小兔子扭着头求亲亲。

“啪！”“还是不对。”

“呜啊........二哥哥.....”小兔子不满足地撅嘴。

“不对。”王一博皱眉捏了捏肖战的腰窝。

肖战意识到了他想听的，抿了抿嘴，“夫君....”

王一博低声笑笑，“啵”的一口亲在小兔子的脸颊上，“魏婴，我心悦你。”

“啊哈.......”内心得到安抚的小兔子居然一下子交代了。

“宝宝，你这不行啊。”王一博憋不住乐。

“你滚！”肖战费力向后蹬了一脚。

【小剧场之第二天】  
肖战：（房间内狂吼）王一博！！！化妆师说不用还衣服了？？你把衣服买回来了？？

王一博：(淡定喝茶）是啊。

肖战：（冲出房间）你要干什么！

王一博：（坦然）干你啊。

肖战：！！我是说这玩意你留着有意思吗！

王一博：（一本正经）有。时而角色play，时而现实play。

肖战：.........

王一博：（摊手）而且穿过一晚上还回去，明显就是做过了。我在保护你的名誉。

肖战：......你是怎么问化妆师要的

王一博：我说当纪念啊，每年纪念日都要穿，初吻纪念日、牵手纪念日、看星星纪念日、初夜纪念日......

肖战：啊！！！！你闭嘴！！（骂骂咧咧地去卫生间洗衣服）


End file.
